mkufandomcom-20200213-history
HANZO HASASHI
'HANZO HASASHI' ' ' "VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE!" 'STORYLINE:' 'AS HUMAN:' Hanzo Hasashi was once a member of the Shirai Ryu ninja clan in Japan. When he was a child, his father was carrying "SCORPION" status among the clan assassins. Hanzo was desiring to be an assassin like his father. But his father didn't want hanzo be a killer. That's why he took his family to the peacefull area of the clan. But one day Hanzo's father was killed during he was working in the wood by the assassins of other clan. From that day Hanzo trained hard to get the "SCORPION" status to his father's honor. Once a full trained warrior Hanzo recieved his father's status and marked ninja armor. Hanzo Hasashi became the high ranking member among his clan's assassins. That's why he began to rule the clan in the wars. As an ultimate warrior Scorpion overcame many Japanese ninja clans. But the Shirai Ryu had a great enemy clan called the Lin Kuei. ''' '''When Hanzo was at 32 he had a wife named Kana and a young son named Jubei. Jubei also desired to join the clan and become an ultimate assassin. Hanzo now understood why his father didn't allow him to be an assassin. Like his father Hanzo also wanted to make his family to be in safety. But it was impossible as the Lin Kuei ninjas often attacked to their clan. One day a sorcerer from the Netherrealm called Quan Chi visited Scorpion. He offered Scorpion a task to take a map of elements on Earth realm kept in the Shaolin temples. In exchange Quan Chi would give the Shirai Ryu ninjas the dark power of sorcery to be protected by the sudden attack of the Lin Kuei. Hanzo accepted the task and went to the Shaolin temples alone, but he did not know that Quan Chi had sent a ninja from the Lin Kuei called Sub-Zero for the same task in case Scorpion failed. But in the temple they accidently confronted each other. Both of the warriors understood they are from the enemy clans. So they faced each other. But Sub-Zero had an advantage for his ice controlling power. So Sub-Zero emerged victorious. As they are from the enemy clans Sub-Zero could not let Hanzo live. Sub-Zero killed Hanzo and returned to Lin Kuei with the map. In order Quan Chi did what he promised in exchange for the map: he killed all the members of the Shirai Ryu clan, including Jubei and Kana. 'AS WRAITH:' 'VENGEANCE:' As he is an ultimate warrior, Quan Chi couldn't miss him. He ressurected Scorpion in the Netherrealm as an undead spectre. Corrupted with Netherrealm's evil, Scorpion now could control the hellfire of the underground. Quan Chi offered him to go to Earthrealm to have his avenge, in exchange Scorpion had to serve the sorcerer for eternity. Blazing with the vengeance sence Scorpion accepted his offer and went to Shang Tsung's 10th tournament with Quan Chi. As Quan Chi was on side of Shang Tsung, Scorpion's victory would be counted to Outworld. But Bi-Han was also serving to Shang Tsung. That's why Scorpion took Sub-Zero from the tournament to the Netherrealm where he finally killed him. As he thought Bi-Han is the killer of his clan and family, Scorpion ended his quest for vengeance. 'NEW SUB-ZERO:' During the single tournament in Outworld sponsored by the Emperor Shao Kahn himself, Bi-Han's younger brother Kuai LIang. who left his ice training in half, went to the Outworld with his fellow Smoke to look for his brother's killer. He was wearing the "SUB-ZERO" armor to Bi-Han's honor. The Earthrealm warriors revealed him the killer of his brother. So Sub-Zero alone went to Shao Kahn's arena to demand Scorpion. But Scorpion himself came there when he felt him from the Netherrealm. They faced in mortal kombat, with Sub-Zero emerging victorious. But he failed to finish Scorpion, because he was already an undead wraith. But Scorpion swore to protect Sub-Zero from all the threats. When Shao Kahn lost the tournament, with Quan Chi's sorcery Sindel reborned in Earthrealm, allowing Shao Kahn to merge Outworld with Earthrealm. In this war Quan Chi was on side of the emperor. So he brought Scorpion to serve Shao Kahn and kill the chosen Earthrealm warriors. But when Scorpion saw Kuai Liang among the warriors, he returned back to the Netherrealm, because he had sworn to protect him from the dark forces. 'REVENGE RISING:' After Shao Kahn's failure and death at the hands of Liu Kang, both Outworld and Earthrealm were not ready for a new war. It was what Shinnok wanted. He could move to Edenia with the help of his sacred Amulet and took Quan Chi's enforcers with himself. Scorpion also went with Shinnok. The fallen elder god started a new war against all the Elder Gods. Scorpion had to keep his promise to Quan Chi and fight the heros of the Gods. But once the war was continued Raiden found him and challenged him to Mortal Kombat. Raiden defeated Scorpion and showed him the reality behind his clan's destruction. The real killer was Quan Chi. When Scorpion learned it, his vengeance sense rised and began to blaze. He quickly transported to Quan Chi and took him to the Netherrealm's deepest hells. After the real amulet went with the sorcerer, Shinnok became powerless and easily lost the battle against the Earthrealm warriors. And after all things what happened to Quan Chi and Scorpion is unknown. Category:LIST OF CHARACTERS Category:NETHERREALM CHARACTERS Category:MORTAL KOMBAT UNIVERSE 3 CHARACTERS Category:MORTAL KOMBAT UNIVERSE 2 CHARACTERS Category:WRAITH CHARACTERS Category:MORTAL KOMBAT UNIVERSE 2: SACRED AMULET CHARACTERS Category:MORTAL KOMBAT UNIVERSE 4 CHARACTERS Category:MORTAL KOMBAT UNIVERSE 4: MERGER OF REALMS CHARACTERS Category:MORTAL KOMBAT UNIVERSE 5 CHARACTERS Category:SHIRAI RYU MEMBERS Category:NEUTRAL CHARACTERS Category:AVENGING CHARACTERS Category:CODENAMED CHARACTERS Category:MALE CHARACTERS